Restless
by mcmarvel
Summary: It was Cassie's turn to walk away. Her hands slipped from his face and as she turned he caught her hand. "It meant everything to me." He said placing her hand over his heart. Cassie needs some air. Tim is back from patrol. Revelations are had on the rooftop of Titan's Tower.


Title: Restless.  
About: _It was Cassie's turn to walk away. Her hands slipped from his face and as she turned he caught her hand. "It meant everything to me." He said placing her hand over his heart. _Cassie needs some air. Tim is back from patrol. Revelations are had on the rooftop of Titan's Tower.  
Characters: Tim Drake (Red Robin), Cassie Sandsmark (Wonder Girl), mention of Connor Kent (Superboy)  
Setting: Titan's tower  
Pairing: timxcassie / wonderbird  
Notes: okay so yes i'm a sucker for a love triangle and the angst it comes with it. I love Connor so so much don't get me wrong but like i said i am a sucker for the Tim/Cassie angst it brings. I'm just getting back into writing again so this may suck but I just wanted to write this down and get it out of my head. I've had so much muse and idk if that's because i've been reading more comics with them in it coupled with the new Titans series who knows. Here it is.

* * *

Cassie was restless, she tossed and turned her hand reaching out beside her to grasp empty sheets. After a futile attempt at falling asleep Cassie sighed watching the sheets pool in her lap as she sat up. Connor was back, it was all she had ever wanted for the last two years, to see his face, to curl up in his arms and to kiss his lips again.

She loved him, she always would, but Tim, Tim had without her even knowing, had filled that void. Connor had wanted to pick things back up where they had left off, as if he wasn't dead in the ground for two years. The guilt had all but crippled her. She had moved on with his best friend. Tim had a piece of her heart now, the very same one she had given to Connor.

Cassie let out another sigh, getting out of bed and slipping on a robe tying it tightly around her. Since Connor had been back Cassie had been conflicted but apparently Tim hadn't. He'd stepped back, avoided her at all cost, like she was automatically Connor's girl. Cassie's nose scrunched up as she thought about that. She didn't _belong_ to anyone, no one _owned_ her and if Tim was going to be such a brat about things then maybe she shouldn't have given her heart to him in the first place. Did he even know he had it?

The moon illuminated the sky, a full moon. Cassie looked back at her bed, unable to not see Tim sprawled out, tangled with her in bed sheets. Opening the latch to her window Cassie stepped out flying up to the roof. She needed air, there was no way she could go back to sleep now.

As her foot touched down on the roof and her eyes went to look up at the moon someone behind her had cleared their throat. Turning around Cassie came face to face with Robin.

"Hi." she said breathlessly grasping at her robe. "Didn't mean to startle you." His eyes were on her. She couldn't read his expression behind the domino mask. "Did you just get in now?" He had been on some kind of mission or patrol. She'd wrestled with the idea of waiting up for him but she didn't want the questions from Connor, and he'd been avoiding her so perhaps it was a stupid idea, he'd just keep on ignoring her.

Cassie hovered her feet just slightly off the ground when he caught her off guard. She was beautiful, her blonde hair illuminated by the light of the moon, the moon behind her making her look like an angel, she was just missing the white feathered wings. He couldn't tear his eyes away.

Reluctantly Tim cast his eyes to the ground. She wasn't his, she had never been his but now that Connor was back Cassie was off limits. It was gut wrenching not having her curled up beside him after patrol, not having her lips on his or her soft fingers interlacing with his. One year to obsess and grieve over Connor, one year to find each other in a way neither of them had expected. It was morbid really, the way Connor had unknowingly brought them together with his death just to tear them apart when he was resurrected. "Yeah." he said his voice gruff. _I miss you. _He wanted to say instead.

Tim started to turn, walk away. It's all he had been doing since Connor had come back. He couldn't be near her and not want to reach out, there was something about Cassie that was just different. She was different than Steph, different from that Wayne Enterprises girl Tam. Cassie twisted his heart in all the right ways he knew now why Connor was so crazy over her. For a split second Tim thought she was it, he was content to spend forever with her in his arms, and then his best friend came back. It was a miracle, it was the best thing to happen, Connor was alive. It's why Tim felt so guilty. His friend was dead and he had stolen away his girl. "Wait." Her plead could bring him to his knees if he wasn't careful. He froze, back turned to her. "Tim - wait." Her voice was soft as she hovered in front of him. "What happened? What did I do?" She asked her eyes glossed over with unshed tears. The moment her hands touched his shoulders he melted into her touch. It had felt far too long.

"You didn't do anything Cass." He stole a glance at her as her hands gently touched his cheek, forcing him to look at her. "Then why are you avoiding me? Why are you running away from me?" _I miss you._ She wanted to say. Her lips were set in a frown and even then she looked beautiful Tim thought. Tim turned his head in her hands looking away. "You and Connor, you're meant to be together, he loves you." Tim's jaw set, barely able to get out the words.

Cassie turned her head when the tears began to fall and she wiped at them angrily. "That's why you've been avoiding me?" she let out a huffed laugh. "Tim, you're so..." she shook her head. "Did what we have mean nothing to you then? Because it meant something to me." It was Cassie's turn to walk away. Her hands slipped from his face and as she turned he caught her hand. "It meant everything to me." He said placing her hand over his heart. The words made her collapse into his chest and Tim held her, fingers raking through blonde hair as she sobbed into his chest.

It was a mess. Everything. Cassie didn't want to hurt Connor or Tim. She loved them both but she had given her heart, bandages and all to Tim and he had healed it. She pulled away inches from him and suddenly her lips were on his. Cassie wasn't sure who gave in first but it didn't matter, it meant that Tim still wanted her, he was avoiding her because he was doing some sort of chivalrous gesture in his mind not because she didn't mean anything to him.

Involuntarily Cassie shivered, her robe having slipped from her shoulders as she lost herself in Tim's embrace. He slipped it back up over her shoulders holding her close. Everything was up in limbo now. Cassie didn't want to move, if she moved the moment would be over and Tim would retreat into himself, go back to putting distance between them. They were both shit at talking about their feelings, working out this sort of stuff, Tim more than Cassie she thought.

Tim didn't want to let go his fingers grasping her ever tighter in his embrace. It had felt like forever since Cassie was last in his arms, since he had her soft blonde hair tangled in his fingers. "We'll...we'll figure it out Cass." his voice was a whisper. Tim wasn't sure how long they had stayed up on the roof in each other's arms but when the sun came up with a new day starting Tim didn't feel like parting. He kissed her temple as they watched the sunrise together, a silent promise that he'd be there for her no matter what. He loved her.


End file.
